well that all depends what you qualify as friends
by lionslikefanfiction
Summary: Even in medieval times teenage boys had wet dreams


Merthur fic! I love the ship.

This is going to have at least one or two more chapters but please don't pressure me, I'm lazy, I'll have it done someday.

* * *

><p>Merlin was lying in his bed. He could hear Gaius snorting in the other room. It was 22:46 and he couldn't sleep. He started thinking about that afternoon. Arthur and he went hunting. It was pretty much like every other time but Merlin still worried about Arthur's behaviour. Arthur was acting; well it was almost like he was showing attention to Merlin. Like you know, touching his hand when he handed him his arrow, or hugging his shoulders when not necessary, holding his eyes and making comments about girls to see Merlin's reaction. Merlin was sure Arthur didn't hold any attention towards him and well to be honest he was always doing that stuff. But Merlin still couldn't let go of it. He wasn't sure what he would do if Arthur came onto him. Pushing him away seemed like the reasonable choice but Merlin caught himself thinking of actually letting Arthur kiss him and then kiss him back and... Garhh. Merlin sighed and pressed the heels of his hands hard against his eyes. After a while he started to feel that sleepy feeling and he drifted away in sleep..<p>

''... Merlin, Merlin!''  
>''Yes what? Sire.''<br>Arthur looked around the room. Help me get dressed in my armour will you?  
>''Yes of course.''<br>''Be in my room in 10minutes?''  
>Merlin nodded.<br>''Excellent.''

_*Knock, knock*_  
>''Who is?''<br>''Merlin.''  
>''Good. Come in.''<br>Merlin opened the doors and to his suprise, Prince Arthur was actually wearing nothing. Merlin gasped and closed his eyes.  
>''Em, erh khm you're not wearing any clothes. ''<br>''Yes I know. Does that bother you?''  
>''Well in fac..''<br>''Cause it shouldn't you know.'' Arthur now turned so he was looking in Merlins direction. ''All our bodies look almost the same. No need to be shy.'' He smirked and started walking towards Merlin. ''You can open your eyes. Really.''  
>Merlin opened his eyes but was definitely not ready to see Arthur's front site. So he closed them again and wrapped his arms around his head. Arthur let out a cry of laughter. ''Honestly Merlin.'' Arthur shook his head. ''I'm not getting dressed until you open your eyes. I will not have a servant that is a complete child.'' Merlin didn't say anything but his face turned magenta red. Arthur stepped even closer to him. So close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. '' Oh come on now, Merlin. Open your eyes.'' He took a grip on Merlin's arms and gently untangled them. ''Now, now.'' Merlin opened one eye after another. For a minute or two they just stared at each other, Arthur with that smirk on his face and Merlin still a bit frightened, but he was starting to feel comfortable though he thought that it was a bit inappropriate. Not that he was complaining of course.<p>

All of the sudden Arthur got serious and gazed up and down Merlin's face. He took a step forward which pressed Merlin against the wall.

''Whoa what are you doing?''

''Trust me.''  
>Arthur smiled and leaned in, and he kissed Merlin not too rough and not too shy and Merlin liked it because this was his first kiss and it was perfect and he kissed Arthur back and then they were kissing and Arthur started to undress Merlin. He took off his jumper and shirt. Then he gripped his hips, started walking backwards and pulled him with. He pushed him to his bed and Merlin positioned him so his head was on the pillows. Arthur worked his way down Merlin's body with kisses. The young sorcerer suddenly forgot everything that went on his mind and instead focused his thoughts on Arthur who was now taking off his trousers, quite eagerly. When Merlin was completely naked, Arthur pulled himself up so that he was now looking in Merlin's eyes. He leaned down and gave Merlin a last passionate kiss before flipping him. Around and inserting his hard twitching cock into his servants hot arse. He positioned himself on top of him.<br>''Are you ready?''  
>''Yeah, you go ahead.'' Merlin even gave him a thumb up.<br>Arthur thrusted his hips in, and both lovers moaned with pleasure. And Arthur kept thrusting and kissing Merlin's back, who was now getting closer and closer to his climax.  
>''Arthur, im gonna cohhh-ooh arrthur.''<br>He felt him thrust into him for the last time and then he also with a weak ''Merlin ''collapsed next to him.

Merlin woke up the next morning with his sheets soaking wet. He hoped he didn't wake up Gaius like the last time.

* * *

><p>I seriously don't know why the sheets were soaking wet I guess he just has a... heavy spill? haha xD Oh my god I feel so wrong ...<p> 


End file.
